String Theory
by Rowan and Sakura
Summary: Drabble collection, written on lack of sleep. Now up: Yellow. What Yuki thinks about Shuichi's hair and why, even though he ought to have begged him back, Eiri was still a jerk in New York. For Reichan
1. String Theory

Disclaimer: I could never have thought up a giant robot panda. And for the record, Rage is _totally_ a Mary-Sue, she just doesn't know it yet...

Rei-chan, this is for you.

"String Theory"

"Yuki!" He grabbed Yuki's shirt collar before the writer understood what was happening and fumbled with the fabric for a moment. When Shuichi pulled away, there was a safety pin attatched to Yuki's shirt, with a piece of red yarn tied on one end.

"What the-" he began to mutter, but then felt a light tug on his shirt. Yuki looked up and saw that Shuichi also had red yarn safety pinned to himself. The young man grinned.

"You like? Today Hiro told me about a myth that people are attached to their soul mate by a red string." Shuichi held the yarn up and Yuki saw that they each had an end of the string on their shirt. "See? My red string led me to you, Yuki!" He leaned across the couch and stole a kiss from Yuki.

Eiri glanced back down at the string pinned to his collar just as Shuichi said, "My string led to you, Yuki. Where does yours lead?" Indeed, Yuki thought with a tiny smile, and he glanced up to reply, but Shuichi was nowhere to be seen. However, looking down, Yuki saw red yarn on the floor that led out of the room. Picking up the end that lay at his feet, Yuki followed the red string through the house. It eventually led him to his bedroom, inside which Yuki could see Shuichi spread out on the bed, waiting for him. He chuckled briefly and pulled his shirt up over his head, the red yarn still on his shirt falling to a heap on the floor. He approached the bed and Shuichi giggled.

"So, where did it lead?" he asked again as Yuki got on the bed and straddled him.

"Where do you think?" Yuki replied as he bent down and kissed him. "It leads to you, idiot."

_End_


	2. H

Disclaimer: K is someone not of my own imagining.

And this is also for you, Rei-chan, because I couldn't go to sleep.

"H"

"Uesugi Tatsuha," and he smiled. "I believe I've seen you before. Fujisaki Suguru of Bad Luck, right? You play the keyboard."

Suguru blushed under the man's gaze (how shocked he would be to learn they were the same age!) "That's right, but I'm also the band's producer, and I write most of the instrumentals for our songs. Except for guitar, but Hiro is good about listening to my suggestions. Unlike some other people..."

Tatsuha nodded. "Yeah, I can't imagine what it must be like, working with Shuichi every day."

Suguru sank into a seat. "Oh, it's a night mare. I mean, Shuichi's dedicated, I'll say that much, but it's just...he can't function without Yuki-san and it's just affected his work too often. It's...tiresome, to say the least."

"And I imagine you get jealous, sometimes."

"What?"

"Nothing." Silence. "Tell me about the keyboard. Why'd you choose that as your instrument of choice?"

Suguru got up from his seat and crossed over to his keyboard, and closer to Tatsuha. "Well, I'll admit, one reason was because of my cousin, Touma. After all, he's why I first got into music in the first place, so he was kind of like my idol. Though now I just want to prove that I'm better than him." Suguru glanced up and shook his head. His fingers danced lightly up and down the plastic keys. "However, despite the emotional impetuses, I love the keyboard for its functionality as well. With the keyboard, I can do a thousand different things, play a thousand different ways, and create a million different sounds. It has an amazing range too, and my keyboard never has to be tuned. It is always accurate and...I just...love it."

Tatsuha smiled at the bright look on Suguru's face. "What are you doing now?"

"Huh?" He glanced down at his idling fingers moving across the keyboard. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just stroking the keyboard, is all. I fidget when I'm excited, so I guess that's why I was doing that."

Tatsuha chuckled. "Can I stroke your keyboard sometime?" he asked with a lecherous grin on his face.

"What!"

"You know, you're kind of cute for a guy," he added, resting his chin in the palm of his hand and leaning closer to the keyboardist. "Be honest, am I your type? Would you go for me?"

"..." Suguru blanked for a moment, then promptly ran out of the studio.

It was bad enough being propositioned by another guy, he thought as he ran. But the worst part was...for a moment, he almost took him seriously.

_End_

I...should have been sleeping. Instead, I wrote that.


	3. A Brief History Lesson

Disclaimer: I...didn't even know that _Gravitation_ was shounen-ai until about fifteen minutes _after_ I bought it...

A depressingishly drabble. Yes, that's not a real word.

"A Brief History Lesson"

"Once, there was the universe, and in the universe, there was a planet called Earth. Now, around the time this story takes place, Earth was very confused; he didn't know who he was or why he felt so out of sorts. This was just at the beginning, when the universe was formed, and Earth was having a major identity crisis. That's when Moon came along and he told Earth that , though he couldn't tell him what he wanted to know, he would support Earth no matter what. So Moon attached himself to Earth and both were very happy. Earth was no longer alone in his quest for himself, and Moon was content to have Earth as his friend, for Earth was so much unlike Moon- Earth was so vibrant, colorful, and full of life, and for that Moon loved Earth and swore he would never leave his side.

"But then one day, the Sun came along and Earth was blinded by his beauty. Earth immediately tried to attach himself to Sun, but Sun would not let anyone get close to him, for fear of getting burnt. However, Earth was very persistant and eventually Sun allowed Earth to orbit around him, something Earth was more than happy to do.

"However, Moon became very jealous of Sun. He loved Earth and hated how Sun kept Earth at such a distance. But when Moon tried to tell Earth his feelings and warn Earth about Sun, Earth would not listen, and so Moon grew even more sad and upset. Moon eventually saw that he would never be able to compete with Sun, so he resigned himself to watch silently and let things take their course.

"Every so often, though, Moon gets his revenge by blocking sun from Earth's view, so that all Earth can see is Moon. Sometimes this lasts for a couple minutes, other times for hours, but it's enough to satisfy Moon, when he is all Earth can see."

"So that's why there are solar eclipses?" Shuichi asked, his eyes round with awe.

Hiro sighed and nodded reluctantly. "Yes, Shuichi, that's exactly right."

"Poor Moon, having to suffer that. He must love Earth very much, though."

"Oh, yes. Earth is his one and only. Earth means everything to Moon."

"Poor, poor, Moon."

_End_

This conversation is based off the quote, which Hiro says to Shuichi, "I'm stuck on you like gravity. You're the earth; I'm the moon. I won't leave you." And as for the title, I like to think of this as an allegorical short summary of the first volume of the manga.


	4. License

Disclaimer: I would never had Ryuichi be the mastermind behind all the craziness of the last two volumes of the manga. Even if it was all good intentions...I can't see Ryuichi as the bad guy.

This is based off the extra track in Volume 11. Go read it if you don't remember what I'm talking about.

"License"

It was a normal spring day: birds were singing, brooks were bubbling, and K was shooting someone.

This particular day, he was defending Ryuichi from one of his adoring (male) fans who clearly wanted the singer in a bad way. To be precise, K happened upon this boy accompanying Ryuichi to the park. K immediately identified this particular fan as somebody who seemed like a friend but clearly had ulterior motives...and all hell broke loose.

"Ryuichi! Take cover!" K shouted and placed himself in front of the pop star as a shield, whipping out a pistol as he did so, and promptly shooting at the enemy, who quickly hit behind a rock. Five shots later..."Damn! I've only got one bullet left!"

"What are we going to do, Kumagoro!" Ryuichi cried, hugging the bunny to his chest.

"Fear not, Ryuichi, I will protect you no matter what!" K hesitated for a moment, then aimed at the unfortunate boy behind the rock, and shot at him. The bullet missed, so K threw his gun at him too.

_End_

That was...insanely short. But basically that's what I think K would do if he ever ran out of ammo...throw his gun at 'em too.


	5. Share Tactics

Disclaimer: I don't think Murakami-sensei endorses smoking, and I know I don't. Though I have to admit...Yuki looks real cool when he smokes...

And that's the basic premise of this story.

"Share Tactics"

"Yuki, why do you smoke?"

He stared at Shuichi for a moment then, exhaling, he pretended he hadn't heard the question bu turning his head away. A thin trail of smoke followed behind the movement.

"No, seriously! Does it taste good or something? Well, I'll admit, when I kiss you it doesn't taste too pleasant, a little ashy, actually, but I was thinking that there must be something enjoyable about it, though what I can't imagine, though you do look _really _cool when you smoke so maybe it's for your image, but then, who knows, because there really must be some other reason for it or you wouldn't do it so much and I was thinking that it might be because of Kita-mmph!" Shuichi choked on the cigarette Yuki had shoved into his mouth. It promptly shut him up.

Eiri smirked at the puzzled and surprised expression on Shuichi's face. "There," he said. "Now you can find out for yourself why I smoke."

Shuichi stared back, then coughed up grey smoke, the cigarette falling to the floor. Once he ceased coughing, he squealed.

"Kyaa!" he exclaimed, picking up the fallen cigarette. "It's like your mouth was in mine for a second! Kyaa!" and he dashed around the room in a crazed frenzy.

Shuichi never learned why Yuki enjoyed smoking (as, personally, the experience was pretty awful in his opinion), at least, not that day, though he did stash the shared butt in his private collection of stolen Yuki artifacts (which includes just a few of Yuki's hair, a favorite coffee cup, and one or two of Yuki's panties- don't ask where they've been and Shuichi won't tell.) And while Shuichi cavorted about the room, Eiri smirked again, a second lit cigarette already between his lips.

_End_

That bit on Yuki's underwear...is taken from Volume 12 (I think) when Shuichi declares that he doesn't need Yuki to write his band's lyrics for them, that he can do it himself. When Yuki kicks Shuichi out of bed, Shuichi tries to understand why Yuki's mad and, panicked, thinks, "Did he find out that I stole his panties?" Yeah...that part.


	6. You're Gay and We've Got Bazookas!

Disclaimer: I like Suguru Fujisaki so much, I would have found a way to make him gay too...

The quote "You're gay, we've got bazookas, and we need ten singles _yesterday_!" has nothing to do with this drabble.

"You're Gay and We've Got Bazookas!"

Shuichi pulled away from him slowly, until there was only the hint of his lips lingering on his mouth. And then the lips were gone, merely a memory resting against the mouth that exclaimed, "W-What the HELL was _THAT_!"

Shuichi grinned and blushed sheepishly. "Sorry, Fujisaki-kun, you just looked like you needed to be kissed."

"...I-in the _bathroom_!"

Shuichi blinked. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

He hesitated to answer that question, his brow furrowing in confusion. As it so happened, there were many things wrong with the particular situation, the least of all being that Shuichi had kissed him. The fact that they were in a bathroom when that kiss happened, the fact that they were both at a bathroom at NG Productions, and the fact that it was only nine in the morning and way to early to be kissed- they were all things that were wrong. What about Yuki did not even enter Suguru's mind; he was far more concerned with the fact that Shuichi had caught him with his pants down.

Literally.

And yet, Suguru found himself unable to care all that much- though whether it was because he had spent too much time with the rest of the "perverts" or if it was because he had actually liked the kiss he could not say. And though, yes, it was a little embarrassing to think that Shuichi had seen him, well...nothing he could do about it now (other than perhaps peek over at Shuichi while the opportunity had presented itself.) It was clear that he was one of the perverts now too, so...

So Suguru kissed him back.

_End_

This is my favorite so far. I like Suguru. I like messing with his mind. I look forward to doing it again, too, so this is certainly not the last you will see of him. As for Shuichi/Suguru...the title made me do it. I like the title too, it's also my favorite title here too. I was happy when I thought of it, and couldn't wait to unleash on the lot of you! Mwahaha...don't ask what I'm on. I'll tell you: it's hunger.


	7. Expectation

Disclaimer: I. Cannot. Draw.

A het pairing! Go figure...

"Expectation"

Tohma glanced over the top of his magazine to his wife who was resting on the couch beside him. She was beginning to show, had been for the past few weeks, yet each time he saw the startling little bump he swelled with...expectation.

This time, as Tohma gazed at Mika, a curious thought jumped into his head. Around the time the baby must have been conceived, he recalled being quite busy with Bad Luck going platinum, Eiri falling ill, and then ending the relationship between his brother-in-law and Shuichi Shindou. Forget busy- he was obsessed; his everything revolved around protecting Eiri, so when had he had time or interest to...

"Mika," he said, "do you suppose, uh, that the child is..."

Mika looked up from her newspaper and caught the lingering question in her husband's eyes. She smiled. "Don't worry, Tohma; he's yours."

"Oh..." He sighed, and with that the familiar swelling feeling in his chest left him. Tohma paused, for the sigh felt too much like relief. Perhaps the swelling had never been expectation after all.

Maybe it was jealousy...and Tohma blinked, ran his hand through his hair, and then grinned.

For sure, as he continued to gaze at her, the feeling did not come back.

_End_

Ah, fluffiness! This is because I really feel that Mika deserves to be loved...and I would rather Tohma loved her than Yuki...


	8. The Better Housewife

Disclaimer: I would have given Sakano a first name...

I felt that I hadn't done Sakano yet, then I realized that no, I had not. Forgive it taking so long, Sakano-san! You are not forgotten!

"The Better Housewife"

As the remote controlled doors began to close on him, Sakano panicked. Seguchi really fired him...he was no longer part of NG Productions. The world was at its end; everything was going black; he was as good as dead.

No! He couldn't give up now; couldn't leave NG without a fight! Shacho couldn't get rid of him that easily!

"Please wait, Shacho!" he cried as he began to pry the doors apart. "I understand I'm fired! From this moment, I'm just an unemployed laborer seeking work at NG Productions! Give me a shot!" The doors were crumbling under his desperate grip. "Let me take the company entrance exam!" And Sakano burst into the room.

Seguchi stared at him for a moment as the tears tried on Sakano's cheeks. Finally, he spoke. "...You broke my doors."

"...Oh." Sakano blushed. "Sorry, Shacho."

Seguchi smiled. "Impressive. You're rather strong, Sakano-san."

He laughed nervously. There was that smile again. "Heh heh, well, love conquers all..."

"Excuse me?"

"Uh, nothing!"

Seguchi sat down at his desk, a solemn look on his usually carefree face. He folded his hands in front of him, then looked up at Sakano.

"Okay," he said with a grin. "You may take the exam!"

* * *

Ten grueling hours later, Sakano finally sank back in his chair, sweat sprinkling his brow. He stared at the carpet as he awaited Seguchi's decision, not able to watch. The shacho finished his notes then glanced up.

"Welcome to NG Productions, Sakano-san."

Sakano lifted his head, his eyes wide with disbelief. "But I mispronounced...but...you mean it? I'm really hired again?" He began to cry.

Seguchi stepped around the desk and placed a hand on his shoulder. "That's right, I've decided to hire you. By the way, you're going to have to pay for my doors."

Sakano stopped crying to look up at Seguchi. He was grinning at him. "_Sh-shacho_!"

_End_

This drabble directly references volume 10, about page 60 (Sakano got fired.) As for the title, in volume 2, Sakano is telling Hiro and Shuichi about Mika, Seguchi's wife, and Sakano mutters, "I would have made a better housewife..."


	9. Tatsuha's Not the Only One

Disclaimer: I never understood the part when Yuki and Seguchi are in New York together until a friend explained to me that Yuki has multiple personalities...Ah.

I've decided on a system- odds are 'fluffy romance' and evens are 'fluffy comedy'. This is odd…indeed, in more ways than one!

"Tatsuha's Not the Only One"

"Yuki! I'm home!" Shuichi hopped through the front door and announced. But when he opened his eyes, Yuki was nowhere to be seen. Instead, at Shuichi's feet lay what appeared to be the beginning of a trail of…rose petals! Shuichi slipped out of his shoes and cautiously followed the flowery path to his and Yuki's bedroom. "T-tatsuha?" Shuichi called as he peered into the dark room.

"You idiot, you mean you still can't tell the difference?" a sarcastic voice replied from the bed.

"Yuki!" Shuichi immediately hopped into the bed with his lover and cuddled close. "Yuki, I was so worried when you weren't around and all I saw were those rose petals! I thought it was your brother for sure, trying to get me to…_roleplay _with him again. Of course, I would have refused. You're the only one for me!"

Yuki frowned down at Shuichi. "You really thought Tatsuha did all that?" he asked, only the slightest hint of hurt in his voice.

"Well, I just never would have thought you to do something like that. It's totally not like my Yuki…" Shuichi's voice trailed off. "Wait a second," he whispered. "Today's Friday! Yuki! What kind of medication did they give you at that hospital!"

"None. My doctor's taken me off my meds. Why? Am I not allowed to do something romantic for my boyfriend without being accused of being drugged?"

"Oh…I'm sorry Yuki." Shuichi tentatively curled up closer to the older man.

Yuki sighed. "Haven't I told you countless times, if you have to apologize, don't do it?" But he relented and pulled Shuichi against his chest, until they were nose to nose. "Now, I planned a whole evening just for you, to try to be romantic for you just this once, but if it freaks you out-"

"No! I-I don't mind! I've always wanted you to open up to me like this, for you to be this romantic! It's like a dream come true! Pinch me, I think I must be dreaming!"

Yuki kissed him instead and then they proceeded to make love, after which Yuki made Shuichi a dinner which they ate by candlelight in bed, after which they picked up where they left off…

And once they were done, Yuki placed his mouth against Shuichi's ear and whispered, "I…are you happy now, Shuichi?"

"…Yeah, I am. I like you…romantic, Yuki. I…I _love_ you…"

"I…like you too, Shuichi…"

xxx

"…Amazing. Maiko, that was top-notch, that was. Much better than last week's, anyway," Reika said as she and the other girls left the Shindou residence.

"Yeah, that was incredible! You are just the best ever, Maiko!" Minoko called from the doorway.

Ayame ran up to Maiko and hugged her. "Maiko, you are soo lucky! Not only is your brother a rock star, but he's Eiri Yuki's lover! I mean, you must get to hang out with him _all_ the _time!_ I am so jealous!"

"Yeah, not to mention the fact that you get to film them while they, uh, do the naughty!" Rin blushed as she spoke.

Maiko grinned. "Yeah, isn't it something? Anyway, same time next week, girls?"

The twenty girls crowded on the porch nodded. "Can't wait! Yuki and Shuichi forever!"

_End_

Hah, that was fun. I mean, I was thinking, if Shuichi were my brother, or rather, if I were Maiko, I would film them too…even better that she's using the films to help her get ahead in the high school social setting… As for the title, it references volume 12, the part where Yuki asks Shuichi if he tops the singer's "heart's charts", at which point Tatsuha falls from the ceiling, amazed that his older brother is "all the way gay!" Shuichi is sitting in front of the t.v. and exclaiming "I can't believe you taped us! And you got everything! Uh…can I have a copy?"


	10. Once Removed

Disclaimer: I own Gravitation…seriously! I can float! I'm like in a freakin' space shuttle or something! Oh no, wait…it's just fatigue…damn.

This can be thought of as a continuation of the last drabble…sorta. Well, I just wanted to see what would happen, that's why I wrote this!

"Once Removed"

"Maiko Shindou, nice to meet you." They shook hands, polite smiles on their faces.

"Tatsuha Uesugi, my pleasure," he replied.

"Yuji Nakano, actor extraordinaire."

They blinked at each other, and silence reigned for that moment. Then, Maiko spoke.

"So let me get this straight-"

"-not that it is-"

"-my brother is in love with your brother-" pointing at Tatsuha, "-while your brother is in love with my brother?" – this at Yuji.

Tatsuha smirked. "It's a fag-tastic gay love triangle!"

"And we're that triangle, once removed…" Yuji remarked.

They stared at each other.

"How odd."

"That's not right, this is an even story."

"What?"

"…Nothing."

They stared some more.

"We shouldn't even be meeting," Yuji said at last. "I mean, think about it! Twelve whole volumes and we never meet once. Just imagine how this meeting now could upset the whole cosmic balance of this world!"

"…actor extraordinaire, huh? You sure about that?"

"Besides, what balance?"

"This world has balance?"

"I mean, giant pandas, crazy gun-wielding Americans-"

"-my absolutely _insane_ family-"

"-Shuichi? Balanced! And isn't he supposed to be the center of this world-"

"-actually, that would be Yuki-"

"-which totally explains it-"

"-Seguchi, my sister's husband, in love with our _brother_, for goodness sake-"

"-have you _seen_ some of his disguises? Clearly he's a few keys short of a whole keyboard-"

"-and the fact that Eiri and I look alike? How possible is that-"

"-not to mention the whole America arc-"

"Okay! Okay, I _get_ it! This world is a crazy, insane mess and Maiko and I appear to be two of the only sane ones here. No wonder we're only bit characters…"

"Hey, what about me?"

"You're joking…"

"The Ryuichi infatuation, sorry, _obsession_, should be explanation enough."

"What are you saying about my Ryuichi!"

"I rest my case. Anyway, even though this world is unbalanced as you both made quite clear, there must be some reason why we've never met, right? Some cosmic reason why…"

Silence returned, and quickly vanished again.

"I mean, we're the siblings of the three, forgive me, four main characters. Shuichi, Yuki, Hiroshi, and Seguchi. You would think that, as the siblings of these people, our paths would cross _eventually_."

"…Maybe Murakami just didn't have the time to write it. Probably didn't fit in with the storyline, y'know?" said Tatsuha.

"…Or perhaps something very _dangerous_ and _detrimental_ to those dear siblings of ours would happen should we ever meet…" Maiko muttered.

Tatsuha smirked. "In which case, we should use the time we have now to figure out how much damage we should do…"

_End_

This drabble was fun. I'm a little concerned if you can identify the speakers or not, but I like the speed of the conversation and couldn't break it up with a bunch of "he said, she said" folderol. So, what would happen if Tatsuha, Maiko, and Yuji met? Would that even be possible? But if you think about it, they really never _have_ met before…I will definitely be visiting that theme again, put them in different situations where meeting would just be hilarious! Ah, I want that to happen so bad now…


	11. Into Boys

Disclaimer: I think I said this before, but Suguru _would be gay!_

I said I'd be writing Suguru again…I'm no liar.

"Into Boys"

Suguru stepped into the studio, not surprised to be the first one there. He walked over to his keyboard and began to play, closing his eyes and letting the music wash over him, preparing him for the day, so he would be prepared for anything, prepared for the word that they were leaving NG, prepared for-

"Morning, Fujisaki-kun."

Suguru opened his eyes and nodded as Hiro walked into. "Good morning, Nakano-kun." Hiro nodded back and picked up his guitar, beginning to tune it.

Suguru sat back and watched him for a moment, his face calm, but his insides bubbling with anticipation. So? What had Shindou chosen? Yuki? Or NG? Hiro was his best friend, right? He should know, _right_? So why wasn't he saying anything? Suguru stared at the back of Hiro's neck, willing him to turn around and say something, anything! But Hiro continued to tune his guitar. So Suguru continued to play the keyboard.

Finally, after a few hours passed, Suguru glanced up at the clock and scowled. "It's nearly noon already?" he said. "Where's K and Shuichi? They do know that it's not the weekend, right?"

Hiro glanced up, surprise on his face. "Oh…good point…where could they be? Maybe K forgot that Shuichi's not at Yuki's anymore."

"Not…not at Yuki's? Wh-" But before Suguru could finish the thought, Sakano burst into the studio, hair disheveled and face pale.

"Ah, Nakano-kun, Fujisaki-kun, there you are! Go home! You have vacation until…oh, God knows when…just go home. I…I've got to go to America right away, so while I'm gone, everyone…everyone has vacation!"

"Sakano, wha-" Hiro began to say.

"No time! Gotta go! Judy Winchester kidnapped Shuichi and Shacho just made me Shacho and-and I've gotta go!" And Sakano was gone.

Hiro and Suguru stared at the door, speechless, then they stared at each other, still no words passing between them. Finally, Suguru said, "So, did you…did you catch all that?"

Hiro nodded vaguely. "At least, I think he said something about Shuichi going to America…and did he say that he's shacho now?"

Suguru hung his head in disappointment. "Well, I wish Shuichi had taken us with him. Since when is Bad Luck just the singer? I thought we were a band…"

Hiro placed his guitar back in its case and stood up. "Well, shouldn't we get going? We have a vacation, Fujisaki-kun; let's not waste it here at work!"

Suguru stood and followed Hiro to the door. "Good point, Nakano-kun."

They walked out of the building together, again no words spoken. The silence wasn't entirely uncomfortable, and yet Suguru still felt the urge to break it.

"So, how was your date the other day, Nakano-kun?" he asked as the walked across the lobby.

Hiro sighed and ran a hand through his long hair. "Oh, I don't know…Shuichi kind of ruined it, you could say and…and I was pretty preoccupied anyway."

"Oh. With what?"

Hiro stopped walking, and Suguru stopped a moment later, puzzled and a little worried over his bandmate's silence.

"…I was thinking…about what you said the other day."

Suguru frowned. What _had_ he said…?

Hiro took a step closer, a smile almost invisible on his face. "I decided…that…maybe…maybe I am." He looked up, and Suguru blinked. Hiro was close, very close. And he got closer and closer until, as Hiro whispered, "Fujisaki-kun," Suguru felt the word caress his lips, only a second before Hiro's mouth followed.

They were frozen in the middle of the hallway, mouth on mouth, Hiro not daring to pull Suguru closer, and the younger boy too shocked to push him away. Other employees, surprised by the sudden vacation, walked past them, but recognizing them as Bad Luck, did not even stop to question the two boys in the middle of the corridor, kissing.

Suguru, however, was screaming in his head that _another boy_ was _kissing him_ in the _middle_ of the _hallway!_ But when the screaming subsided, soothed by the cool touch of Hiro's lips on his, a little voice, that sounded much like his own, spoke.

"_You wouldn't happen to be into boys as well, would you?"_

_End_

The last line is a quote taken from Volume 8 of the manga, when Hiro and Suguru are discussing why Seguchi would make Shuichi pick between Yuki and NG. There's a part when Hiro says something that's romantic and shows what a true friend he is…and Suguru adds that remark as an afterthought, to which Hiro thinks, "I've said too much." The rest of that volume is his and Ayaka's date, which is the last time you ever see or hear of Ayaka…mheh heh, and this is my explanation why that is.

Note- to "me": You're right about that! However, perhaps because he would have introduced himself as "Uesugi Tatsuha" she would not have looked for his similarities to Yuki. Now, if he were to introduce himself as "Yuki Tatsuha", Maiko would have heard the "Yuki" and then might have seen how alike they are. But the "Uesugi" probably threw her off.


	12. Yellow

Disclaimer: "Bad Luck" came out of nowhere, didn't it? The band name, I mean. Well, all I know is it didn't come from me. 

I wanted to write at least twelve drabbles- one for each volume (though it didn't quite work like that.) So this is the twelfth and, possibly, last. At least, for now. When I'm bored, I may return. Or rather, when I'm in debt to Rei-chan for all the manga she's going to send to me…

"Yellow"

_Red is "stop"; green is "go." Yellow is "risky"._

_Especially when it's Shuichi's hair color._

He had meant to be nice to him after he rescued Reiji from falling. He had meant to smile at Shuichi, open his arms to his lover, and apologize. He had meant to kiss his fears away, and explain everything, to do just as Mika said and get him back before he lost him forever- that is, he had meant to do all this until he saw Shuichi's hair.

It was a devastatingly yellow color, like that of a lemon, and it immediately soured all of Eiri's plans. That's why he opened his arms to Shuichi, gave him a smile, and _ordered_ him back. No apologies. After all, Shuichi would have to make up for that hair of his- many, many times. That's what was going through his head up on the roof- no wonder Shuichi dumped him.

And as Eiri stood in the elevator with K, he was stilled numbed with shock- not that Shuichi dumped him, no; that he had turned blonde on him.

Where was that delightful purple? What had Shuichi done to his beautiful, violet head?

And when K remarked that he'd been dumped, Eiri blinked. The memory of Shuichi's banana-yellow hair had driven that from his mind. "Dumped? Oh yeah…"

Luckily, meeting Kitazawa's "sister" took his mind from Shuichi's hair for a time. Eventually, though, Yoshiki forced Eiri to make up with him, and he faced the bright yellow eyesore once more. He tried focusing on the cue cards, but dammit, that yellow mass kept getting in the way. Eiri was both disturbed and distracted by it, and his apology was less than adequate. Still, the dyes must have soaked into Shuichi's brain because he believed every word. So he had Shuichi back; but Eiri escaped that hair as soon as he could.

And here he was, standing in the airport, waiting to drive Shuichi home. He hoped that his lover would be as violet as the day they met, because if he was still blonde, he might just kill something. Probably Shuichi.

As Eiri waited, his cigarette dwindled away. Twenty minutes after the plane's scheduled arrival, an announcement came on saying the flight from New York was delayed, and they mentioned something about giant pandas but, mheh, Eiri wasn't paying attention.

He walked over to a cigarette disposal and dropped the butt in the sand. He paused as he lit up again as he stared at his reflection in the side of the cylinder. There…was that yellow hair. On his own head- the same as Shuichi. Eiri blinked, then turned away. So that was it? he thought. That was the reason for his loathing…

And when Shuichi stepped off the plane half an hour later, as blonde as ever, Eiri smiled softly.

_End_

Yay! I am quite pleased with this one. The beginning line, for those who don't know, is a parody of "Yellow" (the manga). Which is very good...if you are 18 and older...yes. Anyway! At first this was going to be Hiro's intervention on Shuichi's hair, but i like it better being about Yuki's reeaction to Shuichi's new hair color. This is especially for my friend Rei-chan because both of us are very upset when Shuichi dyes his hair. Therefore, this is a tribute to that. Anyway, I hope everyone got what the end is suggesting. Please let me know what you think, so I can judge if the message got through! Thank you, and unitl next time- Rowan_  
_


End file.
